Early Preasant
by nightcrawls
Summary: Duo is confy in bed but someone thinks he should wake up. will he be happy at the reason why he was woken? read to fine out.


Wow so it's been a few years since I've posted anything, or have worked on my short lived half-finished ones. Lots of things happened and my beta reader ditched me. Both of them lol. Well I am back and my English has gotten a lot better so I will be rewriting all my old stories who needs a beta reader I can do this myself! I'M ONTOP OF THE WORLD! F I forgot I'm afraid of heights *faints* X_X

I did this all by myself yay me =D

P.s: I don't own them they own me. And boy do I love being owned by them! Ty for reading plz feel free to comment or flame I need a good fire going its cold!

**Wake me up.**

The bed is warm, that kind of warmness that is all you, laying there all night making it the right temperature blankets nice and comfy best way to sleep, makes you never want to wake up or get out of bed "Wake up Duo" whispered a voice "MMmm no, go away" said the occupant of the bed "if you don't wake up you won't get your peasant" whispered the voice again "don't want it" said the mas of pillow and blankets "fine then, I guess I'll just have to put my clothes back on then" moving off the bed, blankets and pillows where thrown off and a flurry of body sprang up to look at the owner of the voice, who in fact wasn't naked " you're not naked? LIER!" said Duo irritated that he was lied to.

"I never said I was naked, but since you're awake come with me" with a smirk on his face he fully got off the bed and walked out the door, slowly to entice the occupant of the now disheveled bed,

Grumbling and getting out of bed to search around the room for clothes that didn't smelt like it hasn't seen a washer in weeks Duo dragged on a pair of baggy pants and a T-shirt that read ' I'm sick, My medicine is to talk to you' _1._ Running out the door after his tormentor Duo caught up to him while he was leaning on a wall near to his door looking at his nails, without looking at Duo he turned away and started walking down the hall Duo ran up and started matching his footsteps.

After a few minutes of silence Duo decided to speak "fine but it better be one hell of a peasant to get me out of bed this early in the morning" with a smirk on his face all he got for a reply was "it's after one" looking at his watch and seeing that it was in fact closer to 2 "whenever I wake up is morning to me" Duo said with a small pout on his lips.

Looking at him through the corner of his eyes he suddenly stopped causing Duo to almost walk right by him "ok close your eyes", "no" Duo crossed his arms he decided he was going to be stubborn, but he had a small smile on his face "Duo, don't your trust me?" looking a bit disappointed at not being trusted "I don't know" replied Duo turning his back so he wouldn't see how much he was enjoying himself:

"that hurts" he replied then started walking away from Duo slowly, with down cast eyes, turning around after hearing such sadness in his voice Duo ran up to him and threw his arms around his shoulders "oh babe you know I trust you" said Duo giving the shoulders he was holding a squeeze and then slowly rocking both of them side to side, smiling faintly he reached into his pocket and pulled out something on a chain and placed it in one of Duo's hand "happy valentine's day" he whispered.

Duo stop rocking them and opened his hand in it he saw his cross on a new chain, it had broken a few days pier and then he lost it, he thought he had put it in a safe place but he thought he must have missed placed it and didn't even considered asking him if he had seen it "wow have I don't the impossible?" he said turning around and smirking at Duo's expression

"Its." Was all Duo could say "Oh my god not only have I made you unable to speak but you're also lost for words, my work here is done" backing away from Duo and placing his hand over his heart has if he was shocked at what he'd done, even though he had a cunning little smirk on his face the whole time "shut up!" yelled Duo, looking like he's about to be moved to tears "Awe it was short lived" he said and dodging Duo's absentminded punch he threw without looking at him because he was still staring at his cross "I love you, you know that?" finally taking his eyes off his cross and looking at him, the look in Duo's eyes showed how much he meant those words "Every time you look at me, I'm reminded"

gone was the evil smirk and replacing it was a soft smile, he knew it wasn't replacing the chain that made Duo have that look on his face, but the memories that came with the cross the good ones that made him stop talking and just look off into space lost in his memories, the look that made him fall in love with Duo, that cross holds the spirit of all the innocents Duo losted the Families that he once had even if they where not of his blood they were his families the reason he was still alive was held in his hand and the joy of knowing he went out of his way to fix it for him meant that he too understood what it meant to love and loss and to have something to hold onto no matter how small it was, it's what you felt for it that matters.

:_**Life is worth living no matter who leaves this world, the memory they left behind can never die has long has you keep them, Happy Valentine day grandpa born 1921-2011:**_

Pick up line used on me. Prob not original…

A/N: I'm back baby and I'm better than ever! Time for Nightcrawls 2.0!

Author escapes with super ninja technique! . Proof reader is left in confuzzlement.)

Oh wait there is no proof reader TEEHEE XD

BE CONFUSED! Be very confused-like me *_*


End file.
